More Than This (Campfire Take)
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: "If we weren't demigods, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be sitting here with you. And you already know this, but I'd rather be in Tartarus with you than here without." Inspired by "More Than This (Campfire Take)" by Vanessa Carlton.


**A/N:** This is inspired by my all time favorite Percabeth song, "More Than This (Campfire Take)" by Vanessa Carlton. Every single word applies to these two. EVERY SINGLE WORD. Seriously. Go listen to it. Even if it means you don't read this. Go listen to it NOW.

This doesn't even cover half of the song. I have a whole other one-shot planned out, based on this song. That's how perfect it is.

* * *

_Cradling stones hold fire bright _

_As crickets call out to the moonlight _

_And as you lean in to steal a kiss _

_I'll never need more than this_

"Whatcha thinking bout?"

The older campers had made a small (nonmagical) bonfire down at the beach to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the first Titan war (and Percy's birthday, but that wasn't special enough on its own to get Chiron to extend curfew.) Most of the campers had retired much earlier and Rachel had just wandered back up to the cabins with Tyson in tow, leaving only Percy and Annabeth. (Annabeth really loved that girl.)

Percy had forgotten about his question by the time Annabeth spoke up. "Do you ever wish that we weren't demigods? That we didn't know about the monsters and the gods and could just live normal lives? I think, then, I could be truly happy," she sighed.

"I thought about it every day when we were on the Argo II," her boyfriend replied, "but..."

"But what?" she prompted.

"If we weren't demigods, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be sitting here with you." He paused, squeezing her hand. "And you already know this, but I'd rather be in Tartarus with you than here without."

Her eyes fluttered close as she let her head loll to the side and rest on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it escape as a sigh, as she felt him press his lips to her forehead.

"Then what would make you happy?" she asked.

She let it go when he didn't respond.

"You know that I love you, right?" Annabeth murmured, eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Why?" His voice carried a tinge of concern. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up so that she could look him in the eye.

"Just wanted to make sure," she replied, gently running her fingers along his jaw. "We should probably head up," she continued, glancing at the lightening sky.

He pulled her closer in response, neither making any move to get up.

"Seriously though," she sighed. "We should probably be back in our cabins before everyone else wakes up."

"I guess you're right," he huffed in response. "I'll take care of the fire if you gather up the leftovers supplies." She kissed his cheek before standing up and shuffling over to the lone unopened box of graham crackers. She was pleased to find that Rachel had already taken care of any trash. Percy came up beside her and took her hand, having extinguished the fire, and they slowly made their way back to the cabins.

_This night under stars, well I call this peace_

_If you say I'll never need more than this_

Ever since he had disappeared back in December (and she had found him again in June,) she dreaded every time she had to kiss him goodnight and let him wander off to his own cabin, and tonight was no different.

They had arrived in front of the Athena cabin much too quickly for her liking. A chill ran down her spine when he gathered her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"This–us, right now–I'll never need more than this. Not to be truly happy." He leaned down and kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before. For once, there was no desperation or panic. He kissed her like they had all the time in the world. It was a promise that he planned to kiss her every day for the rest of his life. The logical part of her brain told her that this should scare her, that they were much too young to even think about promises like that, but another part of her knew that that was exactly what she wanted.

She felt him pull away reluctantly, aware that they both needed to get some sleep.

"I love you," he whispered one last time, before pressing another kiss to her forehead. She forced herself to let go of him and return to her cabin, still dazed by the feeling of his lips on hers.

She sighed as she got into bed. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that her Seaweed Brain was right. She could do all the wishing in the world, but it wouldn't make her any happier. She already had everything she would ever need.

_But the truth is you'll never need more_

_Never need more_

_Never need more than this_


End file.
